Hold Me Down Sweet And Low
by SquidneyAnn
Summary: Nevaeh was new to the Palmwoods. Her mom was determined to make her daughter a famous star to pay for the medical bills her daughter racked in. The guys of BTR open up to Nevaeh, but what they don't know about Nevaeh won't hurt them.


_**Nevaeh was new to the Palmwoods, against her will, though. Her mom was determined to make her daughter a famous star to pay for the medical bills her daughter racked in from chemotherapy and radiation. After meeting Logan, Nevaeh quickly became friends with all of the Big Time Rush boys. The boys told her everything, hoping to one day have her open up to them. But what they don't know about Nevaeh won't hurt them. **_

_**A/N: Okay, well hi. This is my first "showverse" fanfiction, my first story on , and my first Big Time Rush fanfiction. The story really won't take place in any certain episode or time frame, but will just be based around the show's characters and locations.**_

_**On that note, Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, and if I did, I would not be on this website writing fanfictions. I'd be putting my ownership to great use. **_

"Have a Palmwoods day!" The overly cheery manager grinned, handing my mom the two keys to our apartment. My mom offered him a small smile and picked her bags back up and walked towards the elevator. I followed suit, my feet never leaving the ground as I drug them across the carpeted floor.

The elevator doors opened with a ding as four boys began to push their way out, shoving each other into the walls. "LAST ONE THERE HAS TO BE THE FIRST ONES SLAVE FOR A WEEK!" The shortest one yelled, beelining out of the elevator and towards the front desk. The other three guys ran out of the elevator, zooming past my mom and I. The last one out sighed, running full speed towards the desk.

Unlike the three guys before him, he didn't look where he was going, and tripped over my giant duffel bag. "Oh my God, I am SO sorry!" I frantically yelled, running over to him and offering him my hands to help him up.

Using my hands, he pulled himself up. He brushed the "dust" off of him, the looked up at me with a smile. "Don't worry about it, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was running."

I returned the smile, nodding slowly. "Whatever you say. Just please don't sue me for almost killing or severely damaging you with my hockey duffel bag."

"Hockey duffel?" His grinned widened as large as the Cheshire Cat's, "You play hockey?"

"Yep! Right wing, occasionally I play D, it just depends," I replied, wondering why he was so genuinely interested in if I played. "Do you?"

The grin didn't leave his face, "I indeed do! Oh, and I'm Logan, by the way."

"I'm-"

"NEVAEH!" My mom shrieked from inside the elevator, her foot tapping furiously.

"I'm Nevaeh and apparently I'm going. See you around?" I asked, somewhat hopefully. He nodded, and with a wave he was off, running towards his friends.

I smiled contently to myself, picking up my bags and walking into the elevator. My mom looked at me with her eyebrow raised, gesturing out towards the elevator and to Logan before the doors shut. I shrugged my shoulders, not bothering to answer her question. The elevator stopped on our floor and the doors opened with a ding once more, revealing a plain looking hallway with apartment doors on each side. I sighed, welcome home.

My mom walked out of the door before I did in search for our apartment. Grabbing my bags once more, I followed her out of the elevator. The hallway was eerily quiet for housing a bunch of future famous teens. The wheels on my suitcase squeaked obnoxiously causing my mom to cringe at the sound. She quickly found our apartment, stopping abruptly in front of the door. The realization that I would be living here for as long as I could struck, bringing my good mood down in an instant.

My mom walked into the apartment quickly, "Oh Nevaeh! Aren't you just so glad we made it here? I don't know if I thanked you for agreeing to come, but thank you! It's going to help us financially. I can already tell!" She rambled.

With a nod of my head, I rounded the corner into a bedroom. It was incredibly small, with a bed and nightstand in the corner of the dark room. It reminded me nothing of my colorful and bright room back home in South Dakota that I already missed. I flipped the light switch on hoping it would change my perspective of the room. It didn't. The room was painted an ugly elephant gray. There wasn't a window in the room and the light was about to burn out. Talk about a killjoy. I fell backwards onto the bed that I could now officially call mine.

"Nevaeh?" My mom called, knocking on my door once before inviting herself in. "I talked to your doctor before we left and she's going to find one down here for you." I nodded slightly, looking down. "I know you're upset about this change, I can just tell by the way you look at me like I'm a monster. I'm just trying to find something that's best for us. I can't pay for all of your medical bills by myself. You're so talented and if we find one job that gets your name out there, we're set financially until the tumor has shrunk itself to oblivion. I'm always here for you and I really hope you know that."

Her smile wavered slightly as she patted my shoulder awkwardly. She handed me my wig head and box. "Embrace your beauty. Take the wig off and put on a beanie or head scarf. No one's here to judge."

I sighed to myself, knowing she was right. I hated the way I looked. Though no one said anything to my face about my appearance, they all had to think about it behind my back. You can't not think about something like that. I pushed the box away from her, opting to keep the wig on. It was best to not draw a ton of attention my way. My mom frowned slightly, before standing up. "Now go find that boy you were talking to and make some friends. You start school on Monday and have your first audition tomorrow."

I wasn't necessarily going to go find Logan, but I was going to get out of the dull and boring apartment. It was a beautiful sunny, Saturday in the city of Los Angeles. Surely there would be something to explore or something to see. The hall way wasn't quiet like it was when we had arrived. Screams and battle cries echoed through the hall.

"You're going down, Schmidt!" A voice shouted loudly.

"In your dreams, Diamond!" Another voice replied, just as loud, if not, louder.

I rounded the corner to see what was with all of the screaming and I was greeted with a hockey puck in my face. My hand quickly found it's way to my face, covering the fresh blue and green bruise on my face. Standing before me were four apologetic looking boys, one of them all too familiar.

"We have got to stop meeting this way," Logan smirked at me, his perfectly white teeth shining through, "But in all seriousness, are you okay? I mean, if you play, you can probably take a puck to the face. But uhm, er... Are you alright?"

I laughed at how nervous he was getting, nodding in response. "I'm fine. I've probably taken more pucks in the face than you have."

The other three guys that surrounded him looked back and forth in between the two of us, clearly confused.

"You two... Know each other?" The short Latino asked, his head quickly bobbing between the two of us for clarification.

We both nodded at the same time. "We met earlier today," Logan began to explain. "I tripped over her hockey bag when we were racing out of the elevator."

All of the guys' eyes lit up in excitement, their grins as wide as Logan's when I had told him. "You play hockey?" They all asked in amazement.

I mimicked Logan's smirk and just nodded my head. "Rightwing or D. I've been playing since I joined a peewee hockey team. Growing up in South Dakota, there just wasn't much to do."

The blonde casually draped an arm around my shoulder, flashing his pearly whites my way. "This is the start to a beautiful friendship. My name's Kendall, short for Kendall. You can also call me Kendall or Kendall."

The tall, pretty-boy wrapped his arms around my other shoulder. "I'm James Diamond and I think you're mighty fine." He winked at me, moving his mouth towards my ear. "Y'know, we haven't had such a beautiful girl live at the Palmwoods in a long time." He whispered.

I laughed nervously as the small Latino bounded forward. "I'm Carlos! I think it's super cool that you play hockey! Does that mean you like helmets? I love my helmet! And corndogs, I love corndogs!"

I ducked down and removed myself from Kendall and James' embrace. I offered them all a small, genuine smile. It was hard to believe I had already somewhat made four friends, I didn't even have that many in South Dakota. "It's nice to meet ya'll! I'm Nevaeh, it's like Heaven, but spelled backwards."

The guys invited me to join them in a game of hallway hockey, and I eagerly agreed. I ran back to my apartment and grabbed my stick from my duffel before I ran back to where the guys were. After an intense game of rock, paper, scissors to see whose team I would join, I was positioned facing James and Carlos. The game began after a three second count down. It was definitely more intense than I expected any hallway hockey game to be. Logan passed me the puck when James and Carlos were trying to tackle Kendall, whom they believed still had the puck. Running down the hallway with the puck, I shot it across the line that was the net, earning our team our first point.

James and Carlos stopped trying to attack Kendall once they heard mine and Logan's cheers. They both turned and faced us, pouting as they saw Logan and I's celebratory dance. Kendall joined in on the dance. After many minutes of celebration, the puck was back in play and the game continued at full force. My mom walked out of the apartment and saw me playing with the boys. She almost began to speak before I shut her up and shooed her away, I was just beginning to make friends. I was not going to let her scare them away. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape once she realized I wanted her to leave and she scurried away.

The game ended after another 15 minutes. Our team had 15 goals, while Carlos and James only had 3. "I didn't know girls could play like that," Carlos commented as we walked to the lobby.

I shrugged my shoulders, "We can. Besides, that was easy. You haven't seen anything 'till you see me play on ice."

"Cocky, I like..." James smirked, his arm slowly inching towards my shoulder. I slapped his hand away with a disapproving frown.

The guys took it upon themselves to show me around the Palmwoods. I walked next to Logan and Carlos. Carlos insisted I walk by him because he could offer me the most information about all of the Palmwoods hangouts, I had just laughed and agreed to it. The Palmwoods was pretty typical, the pool and park seeming to be the most exciting. Each of the guys except for Logan had managed to run off throughout the tour.

"So I never did get to ask, what brings you to the Palmwoods?" Logan asked as we walked through the park.

"My mom wants me to be big in acting and singing or dancing or well, just anything. I honestly don't care, but I do what she says. I love her and trust her judgment." I explained with a shrug of my shoulders.

He nodded like he understood, "I get where you're coming from. I don't really care about the fame and stuff, I'd much rather become a doctor."

I raised my eyebrows, surprised by his answer. "A doctor? Really? What kind?" I was genuinely curious in his occupation of preference, wanting to know more.

"Any kind, really. Probably a doctor in the hospital. They help so many people every day and I'd love to be apart of that."

I smiled, being all too familiar with the wonders doctors worked. The rest of the day was spent like the past few minutes. Logan and I just wandering around the park until we eventually sat down. We talked and talked and talked just getting to know each other. Carlos eventually came back and jumped on board with the conversation. I didn't mind, though. It was nice to talk to people that didn't need to know everything.

_**A/N: Okay, this is probably really confusing, so I'm going to clear it up before you sit staring at the story thinking, "Da faq?" Nevaeh has Ovarian Cancer, which in result, has her wearing a wig to chemo and which is why her mom wants her trying to become famous. **_

_**But on a different note, if you've made it to this point in the story, thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoy and will stick with me as this story continues. - Sydney**_


End file.
